


Fifteen Minutes

by expiredbruise



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Eventual Polythieves, Hurt Kurusu Akira, Multi, November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), Persona 5 Protagonist Has A Palace, Post-November 20 Interrogation (Persona 5), ill add tags as i update :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:36:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28520262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/expiredbruise/pseuds/expiredbruise
Summary: Something was wrong with Akira.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren & Morgana (Persona Series), Kurusu Akira & Morgana, Morgana & Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Fifteen Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> happy 2021 :) lets start the year with pain

Akira tried to focus on the patter of the rain outside. He tried to focus on the lingering smell of coffee, the purring of Morgana on his pillow, but all he feels is the burn of the ointment on his chest wounds. He winces as he spreads it over less than a week’s old cuts that litter his upper body.

He reaches for the bandages when lightning strikes outside, making him jolt from his spot on the bed. Sae had told him that it’d be normal for him to be a little jumpy and paranoid, and that it wasn’t something to beat himself up about, but he still grimaces about how weak he is. The leader of the notorious Phantom Thieves, jumping at a thunderstorm? What a  _ joke _ . 

The rain starts to fall harder. Akira tries to focus. He needs to focus on anything but the  _ burn _ , but the  _ pain _ , but it hurts so  _ bad _ , and he slips to the floor and his vision blurs. He wipes the tears out of his eyes, some cheap concealer with it. 

Akira’s shaking hand frees his chest from the rest of old bandages a little too fast, some healed skin coming with it. He whimpers and flicks his eyes to make sure he hadn’t woken up Morgana.

Morgana, who wasn’t there anymore.

He tries to push himself up to look for his friend, but there’s a head pushing itself against his hand with a purr. Morgana’s blue eyes meet Akira’s own dark ones. “P-Please,” Akira chokes out. “Don’t tell anyone it’s this bad.”

Morgana let’s his eyes roam over the bruises and cuts, stopping once he gets back up to his face. “Are you wearing makeup, Akira?” Akira curls into himself, pushing his back hard against the futon and hissing at the pressure. Morgana shakes his head. “Wipe it off.” Akira doesn’t make a move. “Well, go on!” Morgana pushes the box of supplies off of the futon and it’s contents spill onto the floor. The wipes in the box landed at Akira’s feet.

He wipes it off. Off of his face, neck, arms, and hands. It takes ten wipes to take off all of the makeup Sae lended him. “Akira…” Morgana whined between his ankles. “Why did you hide it?”

Guilt bubbles in his throat. “I…” His eyes flitter anywhere else in the room. Though, everywhere they land remind him of the reason; The chocolate fountain in the corner, the ramen bowl on the shelf, the statue right next to it.

“God, Morgana…” Akira laughs. It’s shaky and broken. “I was so close to- to  _ bombing _ the whole mission.” Morgana’s ears perk, but he’s silent. “I really shouldn’t-” Akira catches himself. “I shouldn’t have said that.”

Morgana looks a little panicked himself. “What do you mean by that?”

Akira exhales and pulls himself up off of the ground. “Go back to sleep. I need to finish cleaning this up.” Morgana opens his mouth to protest, but gets nudged by Akira’s foot. “Come on. You’ll want to get a final catnap in before school, right?” His smile doesn’t quite meet his eyes.

“Akira-”

“We’ll have tuna for dinner!” Morgana could see his composure crumbling. He grasped for strings that weren’t there, eyes pleading for him to just settle. “My beef bowl job paid well before I, you know, died. Fatty tuna, just for you, okay?” 

He started to sweep the scattered supplies into the box again. Morgana could only watch as he shook and stumbled over gels and oils. 

Something was wrong with Akira.


End file.
